No estás aquí
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Tsuna no está. Reborn sabe que es su culpa. No, no fue su culpa. Fue la de Tsuna por no serle sincero y por no amarlo lo suficiente. [R27] Yandere!Reborn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo poseo el fic :´v**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: _Yaoi, Bl, violencia, violación, sangre... muchas sangre (?) sadismos, Bondage (?), OOC (Out of character)_**...

 _¿De qué sirve luchar por ti?_

 _Eres algo muerto, no significas nada para mi._

-Mariano Acevedo, sueño macabro.

...

Reborn caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión Vongola a paso apresurado, Nono Vongola los había convocado a él junto a los guardianes del Neo Primo Vongola porqué este había desaparecido de un momento a otro. Hace tres días.

Era algo imprudente de parte del noveno, pensó Reborn. Después de todo, de acuerdo con lo que él sabía, Tsuna llevaba una semana entera desaparecido. Para los guardianes no era nada del otro mundo que su jefe se desapareciera incluso por un mes entero debido a la excesiva cantidad de papeleo que tenía.

El noveno había dicho que Tsuna había desaparecido tan solo dos días antes, y que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que la mucama había entrado al despacho del jefe para encontrarlo vacío y con un terrible desorden en el que indicaba batalla.

El noveno mentía, Reborn no sabía que porqué. Se encogió de hombros, todos mentían, todo el tiempo, se convenció de eso… inclusive Tsuna había mentido. Reborn se encargaría de que Tsuna aprendiera lo malo que era mentir.

Pero… era contraproducente, incluso el acaba de mentir al fingir sorpresa e indignación, al fingir preocupación y al comprometerse a buscar al décimo. No hacía falta que lo buscara, era más que obvio que él sabía dónde estaba Tsuna, era el único que lo sabía, y no se lo diría a nadie, no tenía porque saberlo… no merecían saberlo, no podían saberlo hasta que Tsuna entiendera que no era bueno mentir, pero entonces tendría que enseñarle que no era bueno mentirle a él, los demás no importaban ya, pero se aseguraría de que Tsuna jamás, jamás… JAMÁS, volviese a mentirle.

Reborn reajustó su corbata.

Tenía que llamar a Nana para informarle de la desaparición de su hijo, y tenía que llegar a casa, antes de que a Tsuna se le ocurriese otra mentira, o de que empezara a extrañarlo.

 _¿Por qué te has vuelto así?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Reborn, _Porqué estás loco_ le respondió su consciencia.

No, él no estaba loco.

Todo había sido culpa de Tsuna.

 _Todo fue su culpa._

Concordó finalmente su conciencia.

 **Prologo corto pues para cumplir con la tradición (?)**

 **Rewrite de ¨No estás aquí¨**

 **(Pues si wey no mames -Inserte momo del señor de la tienda aquí-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: _Yaoi, BL, violencia, violación, sangre... mucha sangre (?) lenguaje explícito en algunas partes (?) sadismo, bondage, OOC (Out of character)_**

 **KHR no me pertenece.**

Esa tarde, Reborn llegó temprano.

Llegó temprano y lo primero que hizo después de colgar su gabardina en el pechero de la entrada, y de dejar sus llaves sobre una mesita a lado del teléfono en la sala, es dirigirse a su habitación.

Coloca su mano en león, esperando a que el camaleón se transforme en su amado revolver y una vez que lo hace entra a su habitación, ansioso porqué durante toda la semana que el jefe Vongola había estado ahí había estado gritando y suplicándole que lo dejara ir, pero esa tarde, no hay llantos, ni siquiera se escucha el respirar del jefe.

Suspiró aliviado, las cadenas que habían estado reteniendo al décimo siguen en perfecto estado, siguen manteniendo a su pareja en la cama y la única razón por la que ya no hay lloriqueos es porque el castaño se ha quedado dormido. Deja que León regrese a su forma original y se sienta al borde de la cama.

El décimo se veía en esos momentos tan hermoso y vulnerable. Las lágrimas del día ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, y su nariz parecía haberse recuperado. Reborn frunció los labios, su nariz jamás habría estado rota si el décimo no se hubiese negado a ir con él por las buenas en cuanto le propuso "reeducarlo" para ser una buena pareja. El día que se lo propuso, el décimo frunció las cejas y su cara estaba de color carmín, cualquier persona podría haberse dado cuenta de lo enojado que estaba, pero Reborn no estaba seguro de si estaba enojado por la propuesta, o por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de lo mal amante que había sido.

El castaño mantenía una expresión neutral, con los labios entre abiertos y hecho un semi ovillo, no tenía más ropa que su bóxer, era temporada de frío y Reborn lo había privado de ese privilegio después de que el castaño estableciera que no quería el edredón que el sicario le había ofrecido, si el muchacho quería sufrir por el frío pues que sufriera bien. Notó, casi de reojo, que el cabello el capo comenzaba a verse grasoso y sucio, tal vez le dejaría tomar una ducha, y si este no quería, tendría que bañarlo él.

Sabía que revelarse contra sus órdenes estaba en la naturaleza del castaño, era una de… _esas_ … cositas que detestaba, porqué nadie tenía derecho a negarse a sus deseos, por mucho que amase a esa persona y amaba, porqué le hacía excitarse la idea someter al otro, del chico, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces lo detestaba. Fue por eso que cuando el décimo se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos y exigiéndole que saliera de su vista, Reborn había explotado y lo había atacado.

No era como que el décimo fuera débil, por supuesto que no. Era uno de los tres hombres más fuerte de Italia, ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Reborn se había propuesto hacerlo grande cuando todavía lo consideraba solo un alumno. Sin embargo, siendo el tutor del castaño sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus puntos débiles, y siendo, por otro lado, el mejor asesino del mundo, había razonado lo suficiente acerca de eso para crearle otros de los cuales solo él estuviese consciente, de esos de los que nadie se daba cuenta.

Revive la memoria mientras siente su pene pinchar en su pantalón, _Era un enfermo,_ le aseguraba su consciencia cada vez que despertaba y se encontraba con que Tsuna estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y se había hecho un ovillo de nueva cuenta en el otro lado de la cama. Era un enfermo por excitarse al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, Reborn sabía que no debía desconfiar de su consciencia, sin embargo, cada vez que esta le aseguraba que era un desgraciado, un loco y un enfermo, decidía ignorarla. Escuchar eso de prácticamente sí mismo para sí mismo le hacía enfurecer, posiblemente porqué muy en el fondo sabía que su consciencia se mantenía sincera a diferencia de él.

Reborn se recostó a lado de Tsuna de modo que sus narices se tocaran entre sí y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del décimo.

El día que lo había capturado lo primero que había hecho había sido dislocar su brazo derecho, después rompió su nariz y antes de que el décimo pudiese recuperarse de ambos ataques, se había colocado detrás de él, dándole un puñetazo en el omoplato derecho, para después golpearlo con su cabeza en la nuca con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente.

El plan había sido que los dos salieran caminando tomados de la mano por la puerta, Tsuna dejaría a alguno de sus estúpidos guardianes a cargo y estarían a lo mucho un mes reeducando al décimo. Sin embargo, había tenido que salir por la venta cuidándose de que nadie lo viera, porqué estaba seguro de que sin importar que lo viese, al darse cuenta de que tenía al décimo inconsciente en sus brazos intentaría detenerlo.

La mayor debilidad del décimo se debía a un trauma de la niñez, después de haber sido acosado y golpeado constantemente por los demás niños en el parque hasta que cumplió doce años y dejó de ir a este, el décimo no podía lidiar del todo con el dolor físico.

Si había que reeducar al décimo, habría que aplicar uno que otro método físico, habría que reconstruir la mentalidad del castaño pieza por pieza, cuidadosamente, tratando de no afectar su personalidad, Reborn casi se sintió mal ante la idea de revivir el trauma del castaño, pero no había otra manera, sino se ponía firme el décimo jamás aprendería a respetarlo y serle fiel como se suponía tenía que hacerlo desde un principio.

Reborn se relamió los labios deleitándose con la idea de tener al décimo rogándole que parara mientras le daba un buen par de latigazos, estaba seguro de que la cara de desesperación del décimo, más sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto le harían llegar al éxtasis sin siquiera tocarse el mismo, o tener que tocar directamente al otro. Sonrió de lado, sus ojos ónix habían comenzado a perder el brillo cuando se perdió en dicha fantasía.

Sin embargó, así de rápido como sonrió y se perdió, regresó a la realidad. Frunció el ceño pensando en los guardianes y los demás conocidos del décimo. Cuando había comenzado su relación con el chico jamás pensó que este fuese capaz de engañarlo así, sintió su boca secarse y algo estrujándose en su pecho al pensar en la idea, le daba rabia el hecho de siquiera recordarlo. Se puso de pie y salió a la sala del pequeño departamento. A lado de uno de los sillones se encontraba el iPhone 7 del capo. Lo había mantenido con carga y se había colgado de la red de una de las pequeñas empresas cerca de su hogar para mantenerse al corriente, asegurándose de eliminar todo dato que pudiese dar la ubicación del móvil, de no ser así, estaba seguro de que tendría ya a siete guardianes parados en la puerta de su departamento exigiéndole respuestas.

Como si tuviese que dárselas a alguien.

Reborn miró con rencor hacia la ventana, era más que obvio de que ni siquiera estando los 7 guardianes reunidos luchando por la libertad de su cielo, podrían ganarle. Era el mejor asesino del mundo, estaba seguro de que también era la mejor opción para Tsuna y por ende el único con quien debió haber estado. ¿Por qué lo había traicionado vilmente?

Sacudió la cabeza, ya discutiría sobre eso con Tsuna en cuanto el castaño despertara. Regresó su vista al móvil y prendió la pantalla, el castaño tenía varios mensajes de WhatsApp por responder, entre ellos estaba el chat de Enma Kozato y Kyoko Sasagawa. Reborn ignoró deliberadamente el mensaje del pelirrojo para checar el de la chica.

Una vez que hubo leído toda la conversación, dio un puñetazo a la pared con la mano desnuda, Kyoko y Tsuna habían estado hablando sobre reunirse dentro de dos días para que el castaño evaluara y diera el visto bueno a la nueva colección de ropa de la chica. ¿Por qué seguía hablando con ella? Había creído que cuando esta le había traicionado y se había casado con Mochida, Tsuna se indignaría los suficiente como para dejar de hablarle, al parecer había juzgado mal al castaño de nueva cuenta.

Las respuestas de Tsuna eran cortantes, ni siquiera emojis tenía*, y por más que Kyoko le enviaba mensajes cálidos las respuestas del castaño seguían siendo tan estoicas, obviamente no dejando de ser cortés y amable, como siempre. Algo no cuadraba ahí, se convenció así mismo de eso. Tal vez Tsuna no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por la mujer y solo buscaba el compañerismo entre ambos, o también existía la posibilidad de que el castaño haya borrado los mensajes que le incriminaban y había tratado de hacer que la conversación se viera normal incluso con las partes faltantes.

A Reborn, la segunda opción le parecía más convincente.

Leyó de nueva cuenta los últimos mensajes tratando de decidir si contestarle o no, si contestaba, y a alguien se le ocurría preguntarle a la pelirroja si sabía algo del capo, esta posiblemente abriría la bocota y diría que dentro de dos días se reuniría con el castaño, así que los guardianes irían al punto de encuentro para encontrarse con su jefe. Pero si no le contestaba, esta le preguntaría a alguno de sus guardianes si sabían algo del capo y estos le dirían la verdad, y a las pocas horas tendría a Sasagawa en la puerta de su casa exigiéndole que encontrara a Tsuna, posiblemente así descubriendo la verdad.

No que, en todo caso de que descubriese la verdad, la dejaría vivir. Obviamente la mataría.

Reborn se decidió por confirmar el encuentro, él iría junto con Tsuna para después deshacerse de la diseñadora de modas.

 _"Kyoko-chan, lo siento. He estado siendo torturado por montañas de papeleo infinitas. Sigamos con los planes, pero no le digas a nadie, me estoy escondiendo de todos para librarme un poco de papeleo"_

 _"Si preguntan por mí, no digas nada XD"_

Reborn se encontró conforme con eso, Kyoko se lo había tragado de inmediato, pues a los dos segundos le había contestado _"De acuerdo :D yo no sé nada de ti"_ y se había desconectado argumentando que tenía que terminar uno de sus últimos diseños antes de pasar el catálogo a los organizadores del desfile donde se debutaría la nueva línea de ropa.

Ahora, tenía que encontrar la forma en que Tsuna lo llevara a Kyoko pero que no se escapara en cuanto consiguiese una pequeña probada de libertad, ¿Qué sería bueno, que sería bueno?

Reborn tarareó una canción mientras volvía a su habitación, Tsuna seguía dormido en exactamente la misma posición, y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que lo había visto dormir durante los últimos 10 años, podría haber pensado que el castaño estaba despierto.

Recargó su pierna derecha sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre el décimo, pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz del castaño varias veces, las primeras tres veces el décimo no dio señal de haber sentido el tacto, a la cuarta frunció el ceño y a la sexta comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Primero vio con expresión neutral todo a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar el lugar dónde se encontraba, después le vio fijamente a él y casi sonríe, para la mala suerte de Reborn, el décimo recordó antes todo y le miró con una mezcla de horror y enojo en el rostro.

-Buenos días, amore.- Canturreó Reborn.

-Reborn.- Dijo el décimo suavemente.- No tienes que hacer esto, sabes que te amo. Muy dentro de ti sabes que solo estás exagerando las cosas, yo jamás te hubiese traicionado.

Reborn sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas por la rabia que las palabras del capo le habían hecho sentir.- Si, amore. Y yo nací ayer.- Bufó, para después sonreír.- ¿Qué crees? Estaba revisando tu celular, y acabo de confirmar la reunión con Sasagawa Kyoko, iremos. ¿Te agrada la idea, cariño?

Tsuna abrió y cerró la boca continuamente, haciéndole parecer un pez.- ¿Q-qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- ¿Yo? Por el momento nada, tú me guiarás a ella.- Le respondió colocando su frente junto a la del otro.- Ya después veré que hacer con ella, posiblemente la tengamos en casa un par de días.

Tsuna le miró con completo horror antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Pero mientras tendré que asegurarme de que no te escapes en cuanto pruebes un poco de libertad.- Musitó.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al otro cuarto?

Tsuna esta vez negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, desde que había llegado al departamento del azabache había estado dos o tres veces en el otro cuarto, el otro cuarto era la descripción exacta de su lugar de pesadillas… era su infierno.

-Te lo ruego, Reborn. No me lleves ahí, todo menos eso, por favor, por favor.- Murmuró mientras se alejaba lo más posible que podía del azabache.

-Oh, como me gustaría consentirte, Tsuna.- Dijo fingiendo tristeza.- Pero después de tu traición, lo veo como algo necesario…

Dicho esto desencadeno al castaño de la cama y lo arrastró al _otro cuarto_ mientras el castaño se revolcaba y le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

Él se lo buscó, se dijo así mismo.

 _¿En verdad lo hizo?_ Le cuestionó su consciencia.

 **Fin del capítulo :v**

 **Xd Ya, perdón.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron, y por supuesto también a los que dieron "Favs n' follow" sé que no voy tan bien (¿?) Pero considero que no voy mal :v**

 ***Al menos a mi, si no me hablan con emojis siento que están enojados conmgio.**

 **Ahora bien… algo tenía que decir aquí… ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!**

 ** _Discord:_** _Concuerdo contigo en que no es contraproducente, sino que es hipocresía de parte de Reborn._

 _Sin embargo, me parece que no estás tomando en cuenta de que Reborn es una persona enferma en el fic (Sick as in… really insane) por lo que he visto en mi corta vida :v puedo decir que una persona así jamás admitirá que él es quien está equivocado (Igual que los necios y los orgullosos -zoi io-) y mucho menos reconocerá que es él quién está obrando mal, es por eso que no lo especifiqué como hipocresía._

 ** _.15.17:_** _¡Gracias por tu review 7u7! Después de que terminé mi otro fic de KHR no creí que volvería a iniciar otro fic para KHR, tal vez solo escribiría un final alternativo para el anterior… pero pues aquí estoy, parece poco lo que dijiste, escribiste… etc. pero en serio me sacaste una sonrisa por muy ridículo que parezca :3_

 ** _Dio:_** _Awiwi (¿?) I love R27 too (¿?)_ _Madre mía Willy, no sé que más decir XD_

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 acabo de terminar mis exámenes finales y tal vez debería ponerme al corriente con mis demás fics… así que tal vez no actualicé por lo menos en un mes… a menos que me dé flojera :v en ese caso actualizo en una semana Dx Perdón si fue corto /3 últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con mi resolución como escritora...**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Amano Akira.**

* * *

Kyoko Sasagawa siempre había sido descrita como un sol por sus compañeros de clase. Gozaba de belleza heredada de su madre y una actitud sumamente agradable que había adoptado de su abuelo paterno. Era tal vez su gentileza lo que la había hecho una de las chicas más populares durante su época escolar o tal vez solo había sido producto de su cara bonita como muchas otras cosas que había conseguido sin esfuerzo.

Reborn sabía todo esto, porqué cuando había llegado por primera vez al hogar de Tsuna para entrenar al chico había hecho una investigación profunda en toda la gente del pueblo buscando a aquellos individuos que podrían disparar el potencial de su alumno.

Kyoko había sido una de sus primeras opciones, tal vez si convenían al castaño de que así lograría enamorar a la chica de sus sueños este cobraría una inteligencia increíble repentinamente de quien sabe dónde, además de la fuerza de voluntad para lucha y convertirse en el próximo jefe de la Famiglia Vongola. Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salían como uno lo planeaba, y aunque Reborn sabía esto no estaba acostumbrado a que sus estrategias fallaran y eso le dejaba un sabor amargo. Iemitsu había declarado en su reporte que Tsuna era alguien maleable y que su voluntad podía doblarse con facilidad, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente su puesto como mafioso, y aunque poco a poco fue cediendo, no lo hizo tan rápido como se estaba planeado, ni siquiera Dino se había resistido por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez fue la determinación del castaño lo que lo hizo mirarlo por primera vez con interés, no muchas personas podían resistirse al arcobaleno del sol, los únicos que tenían dicha capacidad eran los demás arcobalenos, y, de acuerdo con la información que tenía sobre el chico, este jamás había conocido a ninguno otro de los malditos.

No lo sabe en realidad, ahora que ha pasado un largo tiempo a lado de su alumno no se preocupa realmente del porqué inició su relación con el décimo. Ya no tiene esa curiosidad por descubrir que fue lo que le atrajo al castaño, y tampoco es como que le preocupe mucho su pérdida de interés. Sabe que en cuanto Tsuna acepte su amor por completo ambos serán felices y dichas dudas dejarán de aparecer en su mente, así que ya no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarles una respuesta. Por la manera en que las manos de Tsuna temblaban mientras se llevaba su capuccino a la boca le decía que no sería fácil; Tsuna se resistiría por un buen tiempo.

El ex arcobaleno del sol estaba convencido de que alguno de las personas cercanas al décimo era el que había torcido la mente de quien alguna vez le entregase su cuerpo y alma sin titubear. Sabe que no ha sido ninguno de sus guardianes, pues todos ellos estaban felices a su manera de que su jefe por fin encontrara a su pareja ideal, como lo había descrito Reborn, pero estaba seguro de que otras personas que no estaban involucradas directamente con la familia no se encontraba precisamente felices con la idea. Por el momento, su principal sospechosa volvía a ser Kyoko Sasagawa, quien había ignorado a su amado por muchos años y repentinamente le había estado prestando mucha atención. Los celos ardían en su interior y sentía una inexplicable furia surgir en él cada vez que se encontraba con la pelirroja en la mansión para tomar la merienda con el jefe, o simplemente para hacerle una visita. Sus sonrisas parecían inocentes, pero Reborn, quien era un hitman perfectamente entrenado y con muchísimos años de experiencia, podía notar la manera en que el molesto gesto de la pelirroja se ladeaba burlándose de él cuando Tsuna pedía estar a solas con la mujer.

Reborn paseó su vista por las oraciones impresas en el periódico del día sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estas decían. No era como que le importara mucho saber cuánto se había inflado la bolsa de Italia; no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Tampoco le interesaba saber sobre las nuevas películas que estarían disponibles en cartelera ese mes. Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo mucho que observaba a Dame-Tsuna y llamara a la policía pensando que era alguna clase de acosador. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta de la cafetería, viendo como la pelirroja amante de su amor entraba a la cafetería contoneando las caderas mientras un aire de falsa importancia se alzaba a su alrededor.

La mujer caminó sonriente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Tsuna, tapándole los ojos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, ganándose así una sonrisa tímida de parte del décimo y sentándose después, negándose a dejar que Tsuna se pusiese de pie para que le acomodara el asiento. Reborn se preguntó durante un par de segundos si acaso la pelirroja sería capaz de sentir los celos que había aflorado en su ser cuando los vio teniendo esa mínima muestra de contacto físico y se había rehusado a más muestras caballerosas de parte de Tsuna para poder mantener su integridad intacta.

Estuvieron platicando cerca de treinta minutos. Pero Reborn no prestó ni la más mínima atención en las estupideces que seguramente estaría diciendo la pelirroja, sino que se dedicó a observar meticulosamente a Tsuna. Como las piernas de este se cruzaban y descruzaban continuamente, como se enlazaban para colocarse debajo de su silla o como rozaban sus talones el uno con el otro cada vez que cambiaba su posición. Sus manos estaban sudando, notó, pues aunque fuera mínimamente la taza se deslizaba cada vez más por entre sus palmas y su sonrisa estaba muy tensa. Reborn temió por unos minutos que Tsuna no hubiese aprendido su lección de dos días antes y de que en cualquier momento advirtiera a la pelirroja de su presencia, que le advirtiese del peligro que corría y le suplicara que buscara a sus guardianes para que fueran a rescatarlo.

Pero, en lugar de apresurarse a la otra mesa y tomar a Tsuna bruscamente por el antebrazo decidió calmarse y esperar pacientemente a que la hora indicada llegara. Tal vez era estúpido, pero si quería que su relación progresara tendría que demostrarle un poco de confianza al castaño, para que este se abriera aunque fuese un poco a él también.

La alarma del reloj de muñeca que le había permitido tener a Tsuna había comenzado a sonar cuando fueran ya las tres de la tarde, la sonrisa del castaño se tensó aún más, pero este la relajó enseguida y el castaño invitó a la mujer a pasear de la ciudad, improvisando una cita que Reborn sabía que la pelirroja había estado esperando desde que sus visitas al castaño habían comenzado a ser cada vez más continúas. La pelirroja asintió sonrojada y camino del brazo con el castaño.

Reborn se puso de pie y los siguió de cerca, adelantándose en una determinada parte del camino para esperarlos en el callejón al cual se suponía que Tsuna llevaría a la diseñadora para que Reborn pudiese llevar a cabo la otra parte del plan. Espero, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto por cada minuto que pasaba. No le había dicho a Tsuna en que parte del proyecto se separaría de ellos, ni siquiera le había dicho que se separaría de ellos. Pero tal vez el castaño había decidido probar suerte con la pelirroja y echarse a correr en dirección a un policía para informarle de su secuestro, y de la situación en la que se encontraba, advirtiéndole de que Reborn era sumamente peligroso y de que estaba aterrado.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró ante la idea de que Tsuna le hubiese traicionada incluso después de la lección que tuvo que darle dos días antes, aparentemente no había reeducado correctamente al castaño y tendría que cansarse un poco para conseguir llevarlo a casa de nuevo. Mordió su mejilla izquierda y sintió su entrecejo fruncirse por sí mismo ante la idea. La idea de que Tsuna le faltase tanto al respeto a su relación provocaba que su sangre hirviera y sus mejillas se colorearan.

Sin embargo todo su enojo desapareció en cuanto oyó la voz de Tsuna acercándose, sugiriéndole a su acompañante que tomaran un atajo que conocían de pies a cabeza. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces por la impresión dando una imagen similar a la de un pez. Decidió pegarse más a la pared que daba a la dirección de la que vendría Tsuna, procurando así que la Sasagawa no pudiese verlo.

Cuando entraron al callejón Kyoko seguía colgada del brazo de Tsuna mientras este le sonreía con suavidad y aparentemente ya relajado, a Reborn le agradaba la idea de pensar de que esto era porqué se encontraba feliz de que por fin estaba haciendo algo para complacer a quien era la única persona digna de ser su pareja. Tsuna se paró a mitad del callejón, donde la distancia entre ambas calles era suficiente para que ninguno de los civiles pudiese ver lo que ocurría ahí adentro. Justo como se lo había pedido Reborn.

Reborn sonrió de lado, satisfecho con la manera en la que se encontraba actuando su pareja. Y caminó sin hacer ruido hasta los chicos, cuando Kyoko por fin se dio cuenta de que Tsuna se había quedado parado y mirándola fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio. – Es solo que quería pedirte una gran disculpa Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko le miró confundida, recordando todas las situaciones por las que habían pasado el último mes tratando de recordar algún motivo por el cual Tsuna estuviese disculpándose con ella. No encontrando ninguna respuesta.

-No entiendo porqué te disculpas, Tsuna-Kun. – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha con su pulgar. –No hemos peleado, ¿De qué hablas?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aliviado y cerrando por un segundo los ojos. – Solo quiero que sepas que no tenía otra opción.

Ahora, Reborn sabía que la pelirroja no era estúpida. O al menos eso consideraba la gente que evaluaba la inteligencia de la población. Y al ver como esta fruncía su ceja derecha, apretando su mentón y regresando su mano a su lugar supo que esta comenzaba a sospechar de que algo andaba mal.

-Tsuna-kun. – Le llamó, consiguiendo que la completa atención del décimo se centrara de nueva cuenta únicamente en ella. – Me estás asustando, ¿Estás bien? ¿Acerca de qué no tenía opción?

Tsuna se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, todavía sonriendo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la obligaba a darse media vuelta para que por fin se diese cuenta de la presencia de Reborn, quien le sonreía con sorna y con una jeringa que contenía anestesia en su mano derecha.

-Hola, Sasagawa Kyoko.

-¡Reborn-kun! – Exclamó esta sonriendo ampliamente intentando encontrar su molestia, cosa que, de nueva cuenta, era algo que no podía ocultarle a Reborn. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que Tsuna se escondía de usted.

-Oh, no, no, no. Al contrario. – Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras la pelirroja daba uno hacia atrás por instinto, por la amenaza que representaba ese hombre. – Estuvo conmigo todos estos días. Lamentablemente tuvo que escoger entre la estabilidad de nuestra relación o su amistad.

-No entiendo. – Dijo la pelirroja de nueva cuenta, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

-Oh, ya sabes. – Dijo Reborn distraídamente mientras sacaba el aire de la jeringa. – Problemas de parejas, obviamente escogió su relación conmigo antes de la suya contigo. Pero no puedo tenerte en medio de estorbo.

Dichas palabras parecieron ser mágicas para la chica pues de inmediato comprendió en intentó dar otro paso atrás, para chocar con el torso de Tsuna, quien a pesar de falta de alimento de la que había carecido los últimos días no trastabilló ni se movió un milímetro. La pelirroja sintió las mano de Tsuna nuevamente sobre sus hombros y como este se agachaba para dejar sus labios a la altura de su oreja derecha.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento, Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko Sasagawa no tuvo tiempo de gritar, pues de momento el castaño la había dejado inconsciente mientras el hitman le inyectaba la anestecia, no dispuesto a arriesgarse a que la pelirroja se despertara a mitad del camino y comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras Reborn se encontraba completamente feliz con su pareja, Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en el acto de traición que había cometido. Después de todo había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para asegurar el bienestar de su familia y había sacrificado a uno de los miembros de esta solo por su bienestar personal.

* * *

 **Ok, ehrm…  
¡Perdonen que me tardara tanto en actualizar! Es que ya entré a la escuela desde hace dos semanas y pueh me está matando ****L** **Además de que vacaciones tuve que hacer varias cosas (Soy una vergüenza) Bueno, ahora bien. Quiero que sepan que tal vez me vuelva a tardar en actualizar, pues he tenido problemas de inspiración (En realidad está dejando de importarme seguir escribiendo) Y he estado tentada a abandonar algunas historias…**

 **No se preocupen, en caso de que esta sea una de ellas les avisaré con tiempo** **J** **por el momento puedo asegurar que está a salvo y que por el momento todavía tiene continuación /3**

 **¡Los amo! Perdón por esto** **L**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa~

Perdonen que esté tardando tanto en actualizar, tengo que cuidar mi promedio en la escuela y con la selección de Voleibol no tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, este mes pensaba actualiza pero aparentemente me será imposible.

No es por flojera, se los juro… Soy de la Ciudad de México y estamos en un caos total por el terremoto que ocurrió el día de ayer (19 de septiembre de 2017) así que me tardaré un poco más…

Lo siento


End file.
